Sinister Nightmare: Adventure!
Sinister Nightmare: Adventure! '''(or '''Sinister World) is a cute RPG spin-off to the original Sinister Nightmare series. It takes place in a cute world where you have to collect all the animatronics as you go along. Characters Starter Characters Sinister Nightmare * Adventure Sinister Freddy * Adventure Sinister Bonnie * Adventure Sinister Chica * Adventure Sinister Foxy Unlockable Characters Sinister Nightmare * Adventure Sinister Golden Freddy * Adventure SinisterTrap * Adventure Rockstar FredBear * Adventure Rockstar Spring Bonnie * Adventure Rockstar Wolf * Adventure Rockstar Puppet * Adventure Vixen * Adventure Trixie * Adventure Rockstar BB * Adventure Rockstar Mangle * Adventure Stage Freddy * Adventure Stage Bonnie * Adventure Stage Chica * Adventure Stage Foxy * Adventure Stage Golden FredBear * Adventure Stage Spring Bonnie * Adventure Shadow Sinister Freddy Sinister Nightmare 2: Funtime Season * Adventure Sinister Baby * Adventure Sinister Ballora * Adventure Sinister Funtime Freddy * Adventure Sinister Funtime Foxy * Adventure Sinister BidyBab * Adventure Sinistereena * Adventure Showtime Freddy * Adventure Showtime Baby * Adventure Showtime Wolf * Adventure Showtime Foxy * Adventure Showtime Vixen * Adventure Showtime Mangle * Adventure Showtime Puppet * Adventure Sinister BonBon * Adventure Sinister Bonnet * Adventure Sinister FredBear * Adventure Delivery Baby * Adventure Delivery Freddy * Adventure Delivery Ballora * Adventure Delivery Foxy * Adventure Delivery BonBon * Adventure Delivery Bonnet * Adventure Delivery BidyBab * Adventure Delivery Minireena * Adventure Stage FredBear Sinister Nightmare 3: The Beginning * Adventure Service Freddy * Adventure Service Bonnie * Adventure Service Chica * Adventure Service Foxy * Adventure Service Wolf * Adventure Service SpringTrap * Adventure Ennard * Adventure Unfinished Trix * Adventure Unfinished Vixen * Adventure Service Golden Freddy Sinister Nightmare 4: The Final Chapter * Adventure Decayed Freddy * Adventure Decayed Bonnie * Adventure Decayed Chica * Adventure Decayed Wolf * Adventure Decayed Foxy * Adventure Salvage * Adventure Decayed Golden Freddy * Adventure Repair Freddy * Adventure Repair Bonnie * Adventure Repair Chica * Adventure Repair Wolf * Adventure Repair Foxy * Adventure Repair SpringTrap * Adventure Repair Golden Freddy New Additions * Adventure Melted Freddy * Adventure Horror Freddy * Adventure Horror Foxy * Adventure Horror Wolf * Adventure Horror Bonnie * Adventure Horror Chica * Adventure Horror Salvage * Adventure Hologram-Freddy * Adventure Sinister Endo Red * Adventure Sinister Endo Eyes * Adventure Sinister Endo Bite * Adventure Sinister Endo Hook * Adventure Sinister Endo Sharp NPCs Adventure Rockstar FredBear Adventure Rockstar FredBear, while he is an unlockable, he is also an NPC and your guide through the game. Unlike the others however, Adventure Rockstar FredBear is the hardest character to unlock. He is very powerful so just be glad he's on your side. Shadow Endo Shadow Endo is another NPC. He is a shop keeper that sells you shields and reinforced armor for your party. Funtime Bonnie Funtime Bonnie is another shop keeper. Unlike Shadow Endo, she can be found in any world. She sells you little robots that help you in battle called GigaBytes. You start off with the weak ones in the first world but then they get stronger. Adventure Melted Freddy Adventure Melted Freddy is another NPC/Unlockable Character hybrid. He sells you chips to help you get stronger, have more character finding luck, and more. He is one of the harder characters to find because he is very powerful! Bosses PhoneMan The PhoneMan is the first boss in the game. He is kind of the battling tutorial. You can beat him with the weak characters, he's one of the weaker bosses. Shadow Ennard Shadow Ennard is the second boss in the game. He is a shadowy form of Adventure Ennard. He is much stronger, but you might beat him if you have the better characters. Scott Minions Scott Minions are the third boss in the game. They are a bunch of minions sent by Scott Cawthon. They are stronger but weaker than Scott him self. Scott Cawthon Scott is the fourth boss in the game. He has 3 forms that you have to take out. Basic Scott In this form he is Scott's head in a jar filled with water, with claws and a laser. You must defeat this form to move on to the next. He is weaker than the other forms. Omega Scott Omega Scott is the second phase in the Scott Cawthon boss fight. He takes the form of a giant form of Scott's YouTube logo. He is stronger than Basic Scott but is a lot weaker than the last form. RoboCawthon RoboCawthon is the final phase in the Scott Cawthon boss fight. After you defeat this form you can move on to the next world where you meet Adventure Rockstar FredBear. In this form he is a giant robot form of Scott's head with Animdude stuck on the top. It has 4 hands. 2 fists and 2 claws. This is the most powerful form of Scott. Silver Wolf Silver Wolf is the fifth boss in the game. It is stronger than all forms of Scott Cawthon. He is a pure silver version of Horror Wolf. PumpKing The PumpKing is a giant jack-o-lantern with a crown stuck to its head and a cannon in its mouth. It's stronger than most bosses so unless you have new characters, you will lose. It is the sixth boss in the game. RoaringRedRanger RoaringRedRanger is the seventh and final boss in the game. It has the form a giant version of my icon with red glowing eyes. It is the strongest boss in the game. Moves GigaBytes Wasps Tiny Wasp Mega Wasp Giga Wasp Boss Drain Stat Drain Power Drain Health Drain Bombs Pow Boom KA-BOOM Medpods Med-01 Med-02 Med-03 Reapers Little Reaper Grim Reaper Mega Reaper Chips * Power: Strength * Power: Shield * Power: Heal * Headstart: Power * Headstart: Wall * Headstart: Mimic * Fury: Pizza * Fury: Bash * Fury: Slasher * Luck: Run * Luck: Attack * Luck: Mana * Find: Characters * Find: Exp * Find: Tokens Mechanics Experience Experience is what you use to level up characters. All starter characters start on level 5 while unlockables are on level 1. You can only go up to level 99 which is the strongest level. You can get Experience by defeating enemies. But you get the most experience from Bosses. Mana Mana are what you use as your attack power. If one of your characters run out of Mana then they will be replaced by a random party character. Mana can be replaced by how much Experience the player gains. Tokens You can find Tokens anywhere in chests or by defeating enemies or Bosses. Tokens can be used to buy Chips or GigaBytes. Achievements Endings Main Ending This is the ending of the Main Story. You can get this ending by completing the game normally. True Ending This is the second ending in the game. You can get this ending by completing the game with no new characters. Fake Ending This is the third ending in the game. You can get this ending by using Adventure Rockstar FredBear as your party character while talking to Adventure Rockstar FredBear. This will cause both of them to blow up causing the screen to go black and say Fake Ending before closing the game. Trapped Ending This is the forth ending in the game. You can get this ending by completing the game without killing any enemies, trapping you in a dark apocalypse of enemies. Hologram Ending This is the fifth ending in the game. You can get this ending by completing the game with Adventure Hologram-Freddy as your party leader. Unknown Ending This is the last ending in the game. You can get this ending by completing the game without talking to Adventure Rockstar FredBear, without buying Chips, and without buying GigaBytes. If you don't do any of these things, none of the NPCs know who you are because you never visit them, so you are unknown. Category:Games